A vanished friend
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: Sequel to 'Why Do People Do It'. It's Lil' funeral. It's in Tommys POV. You do kinda need to read 'Why Do People Do It' first i think! R


_**I would like to thank my reviewers!**_

_**Kittyangel7501:Thank you for the review! Please don't get me wronge i mean Kimmy is ok and i kinda like her i just like Lil' better and i think that Kimi kinda ignores Lil in the AUG series and just goes with Suzie and thats not what best mates do! Anyway i liked it better when it was just Lil.**_

_**Vinnie the geek:Thank you! I know that most ryming things sound stupid but this i agree doesn't! And i really hope this fic would teach people a lesson! Thanks for the Booyahs:D**_

_**HPFreakswillrule:Cool new word ya got there!Awfome! Thanks! Hate is such a stronge word don't you think? But i don't like Kimi! Anyway thanks for the review!**_

_**lil-wolfgirl:I'm sorry i made you cry! i dont like it when people cry! But thank you for the review! And even though this is the sequel, Lil will not be alive. This is more to do with them all dealing with her death.**_

_**I also had an Anonymous review say i sucked and that i shouldn't write this. Sucked what i ask? Well that was your oppinon and you can think that if you want but i will still update this. You don't have to read this if you don't want to! I'm not forcing you to it's your own choice!**_

It was a bright day. The type of day Lillian Deville loved. Yes loved in past tense. I loved her. Also in past tense though. I never had a chance to say that to her before my other friend...her best friend took her out this world. I look around the church we're sitting in. Next to me is Phillip Deville. Lil' twin brother. He was in the car at the time although he wasn't driving. His eyes are blood shot and he's crying. I see that everyone is crying. Lil was not really popular but she was loved by everyone. Especially me. I glanced at Kimi. She was sitting alone on a pew her shoulders racking with sobs. I tried to feel forgivness...i couldn't. But i knew she shouldn't be alone. If she was Lil would never forgive me. I stood up and walked towards her. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked at me. Her usually dark brown eyes had gone a soft liqud brown that was almost identical to Lil'. And in that moment she looks so much like her. It didn't matter that she was Japanese she looked like Lil'. It was her eyes. They begged for forgivness.  
"I'm so, so, sorry"  
As much as i wanted to forgive her. Tell her it was ok. That it wasn't her fault. I couldn't. It wasn't and it was. I paused and i froze up. She saw this and looked back down in tears. I sighed and walked away not wanting to look back. The ceromony started and everyone cried more. I noticed no one sat on the same pew as Kimi. No one wanted to sit next to the murderer of the girl they were hear to say goodbye too. What made me feel bad was that i felt no compassion to her. Nothing. She took the girl i loved away and for that i'll never forgive her. I focused on what the preist was saying.  
"Lillian Deville was a bright girl. Loved by many and loved by all. She was taken in a tragic accident before her time. But she has gone to a better place. I'm sure she knew how you all loved her and now we have Thomas Pickles to read a poem that Tommy and Lillian wrote together"  
This was it. The final words i would say to Lil. I went upto the pullpit and stood there looking over everyone. They were crying. I felt tears going down my own cheeks but for once didn't care that people saw. So i started reading. I remembered when Lil and me sat up all night working on our english mid term. That was only last semester. I remember her pefectly. That night i was so close to telling her how i felt. Feel. I noticed everyone was waiting so i opened my mouth and said the words we wrote together.

**"Around the corner I have a friend,  
In this great city that has no end,  
Yet the days go by and weeks rush on,  
And before I know it, a year is gone.  
And I never see my old friends face,  
For life is a swift and terrible race,  
She knows I like her just as well,  
As in the days when I rang her bell.  
And she rang mine but we were younger then,  
And now we are busy, tired friends.  
Tired of playing a foolish game,  
Tired of trying to make a name.  
"Tomorrow" I say! "I will call on Lil Just to show that I'm her friend still"  
But tomorrow comes and tomorrow goes,  
And distance between us grows and grows.  
Around the corner, yet miles away,  
"Here's a telegram sir Lil died today"  
And that's what we get and deserve in the end.  
Around the corner, a vanished friend.  
Remember to always say what you mean.  
If you love someone, tell them.  
Don't be afraid to express yourself.  
Reach out and tell someone what they mean to you.  
Because when you decide that the time is right it just might be too late.**

**Seize the day. Never have regrets.  
And most importantly, stay close to your friends and family, for they have helped make you become and stay the person that you are today**."

I said it so emotionly i could have swore Lil was reading it too. Everyone was silent exept for the tears and sobs. I glanced at the coffin infront of me. My best friends coffin. But i could have swore i saw Lil grinning at me. Still wearing the clothes she wore on the night of the crash. Sitting on her coffin. She winked and blew a kiss then waved before fading away. I smiled a small smile knowing that she would always be there when i needed her. In my heart and soul. In me.

**Ok i'm think of another sequel but like having Lil come back as a ghost only Tommy can see and stuff! Tell me if you think its a good idea! oh and it wont have poems in it 'cause i'm running out of them!**


End file.
